Pyrrhus
Unlike the other Goa'uld, Pyrrhus did not take the identity of a god, but that of a Hellenistic king of the area today called Epirus. Pyrrhus is a warrior goa'uld, a warlord at first serving the System Lord Atlas and following his betrayal at Goa'uld Anubis. He is the main enemy of Goa'uld Achaman, with whom he has several issues to be sold. Biography There is nothing known about the past of Pyrrhus, not even the name of the queen goa'uld who generated it, but the goa'uld grew and was chosen to be united with a human guest of his choice. Pyrrhus chose as a guest a man of about forty years, blond and good-looking over with remarkable military skills. But he does not know the reason for choosing the name of the goa'uld himself. His first appearance is in the ranks of warlords loyal to Goa'uld Atlas. The latter, although exiled on the planet Sha Qarot, was surrounded by the best warlords including Pyrrhus himself, but when the next day the fall of the System Lords at Hassara station, Atlas himself tried to climb into power, Anubis's return seen as an opportunity to scale the social scale. Forgetting Atlas revealing to Anubis himself some secrets of his former master, the warlord was put to the head of the Emperor Goa'uld army. Stargate Renaissance After the advent to Anubis's power, Pyrrhus took advantage of the great armies at his disposal to move war against numerous Goa'ulds since his adversary, including Achaman himself. With this, he commits a battle on the surface of the planet Echeyde, but being rejected through the stargate, by the forces led by Achaman. Then Pyrrhus attempted to conquer the Almogaren Solar System, but without success. The Jaffa florists faithful to Achaman alongside those of System Lord Khnum prevented the conquest of the solar system. Subsequently, with the entry into service of Achaman at System Lord Khnum, Anubis forbade Pyrrhus himself, to further attack Khnum's underlord. Despite the truce previously signed, Pyrrhus decides to kill his rival Achaman by almost succeeding in the attempt. After sending an ash'rak he will stab him to death by first manipulating the warlord's sarcophagus. Despite this failed attempt, Pyrrhus resumes hostilities with Achaman aware that he no longer has the protection of Anubis. Without the protection of Anubis, Pyrrhus decided to continue the hostilities, sending a powerful army back to the planet Echeyde, attracted by false news sent by Achaman himself. Pyrrhus himself took part in the final attack, but soon, the guerrilla tactics fielded by Achaman slowly destroyed the Pyrrhus armies. Unable to leave the planet because the Stargate itself had been turned off remotely, Pyrrhus decided to attack Achaman directly inside his palace, but this last attack proved to be the final error. Unarmed and stripped, he was killed along with his First Prime and his head sent to the dead planet of the deceased goa'uld for a show of strength. After his death, the planets that made up his domain were quickly conquered by Dionysus, before the jaffa forces sent by Achaman could take control of the individual planets. Personality Pyrrhus is a genuine sociopath. He is sadistic, wild, and completely capable of committing unspeakable atrocities without remorse, simply for pure amusement. Pyrrhus fully admits and indeed revels in the fact that he tortures and kills innocent people for no reason whatsoever, and that they did not deserve what he did to them. It simply made him feel powerful. Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Atlas Underlords Category:Anubis Underlords